


SuperWolf: los gatos me odian.

by bgqueen1



Series: SuperWolf [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgqueen1/pseuds/bgqueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles se la ha paso realmente el día de hoy, la mala suerte lo ha perseguido como si tuviera algo en contra suyo y la culminación de sus mala suerte llega cuando ve a Castiel escondiendo una bola de pelo dentro de su gabardina y entre sus brazos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperWolf: los gatos me odian.

Stiles supo que ese día iba a ser pésimo, que algo realmente malo iba a pasar y que, seguramente, iba a perjudicarlo a él, porque todo lo malo siempre iba para él. Primero; ese día su despertador se había averiado, retrasándolo al menos dos horas para llegar a la escuela, justo el que día decidió dormir aunque la hiperactividad quisiera todo lo contrario, luego, para su desgracia, el agua caliente se había agotado en la ducha y lo supo cuando metió de lleno su cuerpo bajo el potente chorro de la regadera y sintió literalmente como el alma se le iba del cuerpo; y las cosas no terminaban ahí, claro que no. Por las prisas se olvido de desayunar lo que Sam le había preparado, olvido su mochila junto a la cama –se sentía patético yendo a la escuela con nada más que su, pues, presencia-, en algún momento del día perdió su celular, el absolutamente asombroso nuevo celular que apenas ayer compró con los ahorros de seis meses, y cuando quiso salir del edificio lo más rápido que podía antes de que Finstock, algún hombre lobo psicópata o cualquier otro bicho sobrenatural lo encontrara para evitar que pudiera disfrutar su fin de semana en paz y sin ninguna herida psicológica o física que tratar, muchas gracias, se percato que su jeep no encendía porque falta de gasolina y había olvidado el dinero para eso sobre la mesa de noche junto a su cama.

La vida apestaba, al menos la suya lo hacía, y el hecho de que al contarle todo eso a su supuesto mejor –traidor- amigo no dejara de carcajearse no ayudaba en nada.

Miro la pantalla de su ordenador con los labios fruncidos y lo brazos cruzados admirando como Scott llevaba casi quince minutos riéndose en su cara, y después de los primeros cinco minutos empezaba a ponerse furioso y ofendido.

— ¡Eres el peor mejor amigo en la historia de los peores mejores amigos del mundo! —chilló Stiles rabioso, aunque eso no detuvo a Scott. Como deseaba tener una de esas balas de acónito que Dean guardaba en su auto ahora mismo.

—Lo siento, amigo, pero —Scott respiro profundamente y tallo sus ojos con una sonrisa perezosa en los labios—, no puedo creerme que te haya pasado todo eso en un día. ¿En serio caminaste hasta tu casa? ¿No se te han caído las piernas aún?

—Debajo de las rodillas no hay nada más que aire… hermano, no siento nada, en algún punto de la escuela para acá creo que se me han caído algunos dedos… sino es que todos.

—Estás exagerando, no es una larga distancia, yo siempre camino hasta tu casa —aseguró Scott.

—Claro… ¿debo recordarte quién es el frágil humano que no puede respirar después de caminar quince kilómetros de esta relación? —respondió Stiles sarcástico.

—Tu casa no queda a quince kilómetros de la escuela, Stiles —contraatacó Scott escéptico. No eran quince kilómetros, quizás diez, pero no quince. Él los había contado.

— ¡Mis pies se sienten como si hubieran sido quince, hasta veinte! O no se sienten, depende de si quieres ser literal o no —miro fijamente a Scott un par de segundos y después una mueca indignada cubrió su rostro—. ¡Todo es tu culpa!

— ¿Mía? Yo no saboteé tu jeep, amigo, estás alucinando.

—No eso, el hecho de haber caminado quince kilómetros, ¡y no me importa si son menos, Scott, mis piernas se sienten como quince y punto!  ¡La maldita amputación de emergencia que tendré será tu culpa!

Scott lo miro sin entender absolutamente nada—. ¿Por qué…?

—Pudiste traerme a mi casa.

—No tengo auto.

—Pudiste traerme cargando hasta mi casa.

—Eso no iba a pasar.

—Te odio.

—Lo sé.

—En serio te odio.

—Sobreviviré —Scott le sonrió y Stiles bufó exasperado y hundiéndose en su silla.

Iba a responder algo ingenioso, algo que dejaría a su mejor amigo con la boca abierta y tan ofendido como estaba él, no obstante, el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada y pasos en el piso de abajo le llamó la atención. Stiles se paralizo y se enderezó enseguida, esperando que fuera Dean llegando con la cena o Sam en la sala limpiando, como tenía la costumbre de hacer cada viernes por la noche, y no algo peor. Por si acaso, se inclino a la izquierda y tanteó el suelo buscando su arma; el bate de aluminio, regalo especial de Dean de la navidad pasada, pronto estuvo en sus manos. Se quedo muy quieto, esperando que algo pasara o que lo qué fuera que estuviera abajo subiera y lo enfrentara –cosa que esperaba no sucediera, honestamente, él podía romperse más rápido que la ramita de árbol.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —Mierda, se había olvidado de Scott por un segundo.

—No, hermano, todo va de las mil maravillas, sólo iré por un poco de jugo con mi bate. Nada fuera de lo común —Stiles alzó su bate con una sonrisa torcida y las malditas pisadas taladrando sus oídos. Iban aumentando cada vez, más altos y recurrentes, como si lo que estuviera allá abajo buscara algo desesperadamente. Mordió sus labios y miro la puerta de su habitación, ahora se arrepentía de no haberla _protegido_ como le había dicho Dean que lo hiciera.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Stiles? —la seriedad en la voz de su mejor amigo le asusto un poco, pero no lo demostró, ahora tenía otros problemas y obligaciones; buscar un poco de sal por ejemplo.

—… hay ruidos allá abajo —respondió y enseguida se corrigió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Scott, juraba haber visto como sus ojos se volvían amarrillos de un momento a otro—, pero está bien. Seguro es Dean volviendo del súper mercado o preparando sus balas de sal y limpiando la pistola que tanto le gusta… yo, sólo iré a ver si compró las verduras que le pedí.

—Voy para allá.

— ¡No! En serio, estoy bien. No necesito tus poderes caninos ahora, Scooby Doo. Si no vuelvo en diez minutos llama a la guardia costera y ven por mi cadáver.

Antes de que Scott respondiera, o pudiera arrepentirse, se levanto, camino hasta la puerta de su habitación y la atravesó con cautela, apretando el bate contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y las rodillas de fallaban cada dos pasos, pero no retrocedió, Dean y Sam le habían enseñado muy bien cómo actuar en situaciones de peligro como esa, y no era esconderse bajo la cama como un bebé. Inhaló profundo, reunió todo el valor que tenía y bajo las escaleras paso a paso, escalón por escalón.

Pegó su espalda contra la pared, apretó aún más el bate entre sus manos e hizo memoria de todas las cosas buenas en su vida y los mejores momentos con sus amigos, su nueva familia y su jeep. Como iba a extrañar su precioso jeep, y las hamburguesas de Dean y las muecas de Sam cuando tomaba prestado su cuchillo especial para cortar cebollas. La vida fue buena, pensó, iba a extrañarla. Se despidió en silencio de todas las cosas importantes en su vida y saltó a la cocina, con el corazón galopando violentamente contra su pecho y el bate sobre su cabeza listo para atacar a quién fuera, monstruo o humano que quisiera lastimar al buen Stiles. Al frágil e intolerante al dolor, Stiles. Entro a la cocina y se detuvo al instante, eso que estaba de pie delante suyo no era ningún monstruo o ladrón, sólo era el hombre extraño que iba siempre pegado a la espalda de Dean.

— ¿Cas? —Murmuró Stiles incrédulo y decepcionado, esperaba algo más que no lo dejara en ridículo.

— ¿Por qué tienes un bate sobre tu cabeza, Genim? —preguntó Cas dándose la vuelta. No había nada distinto en él desde la última vez que lo había visto, hace como una semana saliendo del auto de Dean, salvo tal vez por el pequeño bulto que había escondido entre los pliegues de su gabardina y sus brazos. Stiles lo ignoro, lo que le importaba ahora era saber qué demonios hacía ahí y como había entrado.

—Por… por nada. ¿Qué haces aquí Cas? Dean no está. De hecho, no tengo idea de dónde está. Y pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre llamarme _Genim_ —Stiles bajo el bate antes de que lastimara a alguien, más posiblemente a sí mismo.

—Mis disculpas, Genim.

Stiles suspiro fastidiado—Cómo sea… ¿qué haces aquí de todas maneras, Cas?

—He encontrado a una criatura desahuciada mientras caminaba a la licorería… —Stiles se ahorró el reclamo que estaba  en la punta de su lengua sobre las visitas de Cas a la licorería—, y me ha parecido que necesitaba un poco de comida y dónde dormir. No he pensado en otro lugar adonde llevarlo, así que lo traje aquí esperando que Dean lo acepte o Sam lo convenza de hacerlo y no volverme a prohibir visitarlo como la última vez.

Stiles rezó porque no fuera un vago ebrio y sucio lo que hubiera traído a casa, Dean iba a ponerse furioso si Cas volvía a traer a una _criatura desahuciada_ a su casa y le ofrecía hospedaje. Estaba a punto de pedirle _amablemente_ que le mostrara donde estaba el innecesario huésped, cuando escucho el suave maullido de un gatito, ¿gatos? Ellos no tenían gatos, Dean no le dejaba tener mascotas –Scott increíblemente no entraba en la categoría de **no mascotas** de Dean-, así que no podía haber un gato dentro de su casa, ¿no? ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? _Oh Dios_. Los maullidos no se detuvieron, en cambio, para frustración de Stiles, fueron más aprisa y con más necesidad, como si el gato imaginario que le estaba destrozando los nervios estuviera pidiendo atención.

—Está bien, te daré un poco de comida ahora, _Deanna_ … —susurró Castiel con la voz seca de siempre a… _¿al bulto dentro de su gabardina?_ Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—No estoy perdiendo los tornillos —suspiro Stiles.

—Los humanos son físicamente incapaces de usarlos, Genim, a menos que posean una prótesis o sean robots —respondió Castiel inclinando su cabeza.

—SÍ… claro. ¿Por qué tienes un gato escondido entre tu ropa, Cas… y por qué le pusiste Deanna?

—Porque se negaba a venir por su cuenta y parece sentirse extrañamente cómodo dentro de mi ropa… y me pareció un nombre apropiado para ella —Castiel  desenvolvió al felino y se lo mostro a Stiles. Era pequeño y evidentemente hambrienta, con el pelaje rojillo y los ojos más verdes que hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida, parecía triste y con algunas partes calvas en su cuerpo que parecían ser marcas de alguna pelea con otro gato.

 Stiles sintió como se le encogía el corazón al ver los grandes y tristes ojos del animal, no podía resistirse, parecía que nunca le hubieran dado una caricia o lo hubieran tratado bien. Dejo el bate sobre la mesa de la cocina y se acerco con cuidado hasta donde estaban Castiel y su pequeño amigo peludo dispuesto a darle todas las caricias, al pequeño felino, para aclarar mal entendidos, que nadie más le hubiera dado alguna vez.

 _Grave error_.

—Te digo, Sammy, que el pie de manzana es mucho mejor que el de cereza. El de cereza es agridulce y hasta cierto punto delicioso, pero el de manzana es sencillamente la mejor creación del hombre en todo el universo —decía Dean, demasiado orgulloso como para estar hablando de comida.

—No voy a discutir contigo sobre el pie. Compramos ambos, no tienes que decidir cuál es el mejor. Punto —contestó Sam, caminó hasta la entrada de su casa, que esperaba no fuera temporal, pensando lo idiota que podía ser su hermano a veces.

—Eres un completo amargado, Sammy —respondió Dean sacando la última bolsa de papel con comida que quedaba dentro del impala, cerró la puerta con cuidado y camino hasta alcanzar a su hermano dispuesto a decirle algunas ventajas más del pie de manzana de no ser por el grito desgarrador que escucharon del otro lado de la puerta.

Miro a Sam y Sam lo miró a él y ambos concordaron que ese no era el timbre de la casa. Dean sacó su arma de detrás de su espalda y Sam lo imitó. Ambos entraron a la casa en con cuidado y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde los gritos se volvían mucho más fuertes y, al igual que Stiles lo había hecho, entraron sin pensarlo demasiado, y de nuevo al igual que Stiles, sus armas acabaron apuntando al inocente Cas que intentaba quitar una bola malformada llena de pelo del rostro de Stiles.

— ¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo! ¡Mis ojos, maldita sea! ¡Está enterrando sus uñas en mis ojos!

Sam y Dean se quedaron congelado donde estaban. ¿Stiles… estaba siendo atacado por un gato? Cas seguía intentando quitárselo de encima. Sam reaccionó dando un saltito y trato de ayudarlo a quitárselo de encima y poder consolar al pobre adolescente, Dean comenzó a estornudar como un loco por el pelo de gato que se esparcía por toda la cocina; Scott, el grandioso y retrasado Scott, entraba por la puerta con los ojos teñidos de dorado y la expresión en el rostro de querer matar a alguien. Y Stiles, bueno, Stiles se daba cuenta de lo cierto que era cuando decían que las cosas podían ir de mal en peor.

— ¡Es el peor día de mi vida! ¡Ahh, quítalo, quítalo! ¡Mi cara! —chilló Stiles a punto de echarse a llorar.

¿Quién diría que los viernes trece en realidad _sí_ eran de la mala suerte?

 


End file.
